The Story Of Life
by Crystallite13364
Summary: Hermione received a letter of invitation from a person she hasn't had contact with since 7 years before. After the letter, her life takes a sharp turn and she received happiness with a person most unlikely. But, life isn't satisfied, she lost all her beautiful memories with the person or any recollection of her ancient family line. How's he to bring it back? REALLY CORNY!
1. Narcissa Malfoy's secret

_I walked stiffly to the door. Who could possibly be deciding it's a good idea to visit somebody in the middle of the night? I opened the door slowly to reveal a pale woman. Her brunette hair whipping bizarrely in the breezy night air, she was shivering but she seemed determined to stand there in front of the manor. "Alice, what happened?" I couldn't bear looking at her vulnerable figure in the merciless wind outside. I brought her in cautiously, as to not hurt her fragile figure. Alice looked like she hadn't eaten for weeks, her veins and bones shot out of her pale, porcelain skin. I peered into her beautiful fresh green eyes. She was scared, her tears welled in them. Fear was read across her gorgeous face. I pulled her into a tight hug; I no longer can hold the worries for her. She seemed hurt beyond repair. She sobbed harder in my long, blond hair that I didn't bother to tie up. _

_Slowly, I pulled her away from me and looked at her straight in the eye; it was a lot to take to keep looking in them. I discovered fear, worry but there was something else, probably a little hope. I knew Alice was the type who was impeccably strong. I trusted her to keep a hold on to the silver little hope that I saw in her blue orbs. _

_"He's found out; He has come to get my son and our family. Help me Narcissa, you're my only chance" she rushed through her words. I saw the pain in her, the burden she held. I don't know what to do. Even my own family was never released from the evil crimes and deeds of the Dark Lord. We were forced to his orders. But if Alice had faith in me, I would do whatever it took to help her, I'm sure she would only make choices based on her wise decision. _

_"I don't know Alice; I have no power at all against him, I-..."_

_"Narcissa, I have faith in you. I know he doesn't know of Hermione..." She produced a baby basket out of nowhere. Her tears welled once more. I felt so touched, she was protecting her only daughter, and she trusted me with that. But, I don't know if I could take care of Hermione but at the same time keep her identity intact. I shook my head, this made Alice cry harder. But, she sniffed hard and gulped her tears. "I know I can trust you with Hermione, I have seen you dealt with Draco and Lucius. I saw how you could bear the fact that Lucius was forced as a Death Eater. You have dealt with it. And you still put faith in him that when everything was over he would return to his real person. I know how hard it is to swallow the truth that the Dark Lord has chosen your son to become a Death Eater even before he could properly speak. Please, Narcissa, you're a strong woman and I only trust you with her. Just promise to protect her from him. I beg you, Narcissa..."_

_I pulled her into a hug and that was when I saw the baby. An innocent and beautiful baby that could make anybody laughs and cries at the same time. She had the magnificent curly brunette hair of her mother and the brown, round eyes of her father, Eric Birchwood that was full of honesty. I was struck by the thought of this little baby losing her parents and brother. I know that she would have to learn it one day, but for the time being, she needed car and love for her. She deserved a family to welcome her when her parents are...-are...-"_

_"Alice, I will protect your daughter with all my life. I will be sure she would lead a happy and safe life. I will try my best" I gathered up all my strength and faced her beautiful eyes. She was filled with happiness, she was relieved and grateful. I don't need her to tell me what she felt; I could read it in her eyes. She was readable to me. Maybe it was because I have known her for nearly my whole life. I gave her the most assuring smile that I could put on._

_She smiled her last smile and said, "I put my trust in you not because I hope you could but because I know you could". I was puzzled, not entirely but I felt that she had more words to say on that but I couldn't quite place it yet..._

"Mother, it's time" Draco announced. He realised his mother staring of into the wall. He wasn't sure what she was thinking of but he knew that whatever it was his mother would tell him soon one day. "Alright Draco, I'll be there, just hold on" Narcissa replied. Narcissa had returned from her flashback. She grabbed her clutch bag and headed out the door. Draco seemed to notice that her movements were stiff and she had that look on her eyes, it said that she wasn't really here, her mind was somewhere else. That seemed to worry him; he really hoped his mother wasn't upset or worried about something. But he kind of recognised that look, he had seen it before. His mother wore it when she was regretting something or there was a promise she didn't get to fulfil...


	2. A letter and the Manor

The sun weaved its way through the silk curtains, coursing a warm feeling tingling all the way to her feet. She opened her eyes, very slowly, not wanting the beam of the beautiful Sun to blind her eyes completely. She pulled down the rich, comfortable covers down. The first thing that greeted her eyes was the handsome, tawny owl pecking its beak on her window. Smiling to her own self and feeling rather light she moved the covers and shuffled her feet on the floor.

"Aren't you a beauty? I wonder who your master is."

Her smile widened when the owl hooted in reply, on its legs was a neat scroll of parchment tied. Curious, she untied the note; as if knowing, the owl kept perfectly still and kept pecking its beak for some owl treats she kept.

Hermione raised one eyebrow and opened the scroll to reveal elegant perfect handwriting, the letters were much more closely compared to her own writing, and the ink used also seemed precious. The letter was rather long;

**_Miss Granger,_**

**_I'm sorry to bother you, especially since we have never contacted since 7 years ago. I apologise for everything that happened in the past, I hope you would be able to forgive my family and I. I wish I could repair all the damage inflicted upon your side. But, as you know, I can't. It's great to hear that Mr Potter is progressing very well throughout mending the wizarding world; I myself would have turn back time to change the position my family was in. Thank you for all the help you, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter had provided my family with, I am most grateful of it._**

**_My sudden greetings were meant for no harm. I would like to invite to you to the Manor, if you don't mind. I have some important news; it is nothing to do with the chosen sides. Instead, I apologise, it has something to do with personal lives, in that matter I mean your family._**

**_Miss Granger, your presence will be very much insisted. I hope you would be able to make it at 9'o clock this morning. Since my son is out of the country along with his father for some business, it would be rather private. I appreciate your decision._**

**_Narcissa Malfoy_**

There it was nothing but a strange, out of the blue, invitation for a pleasant breakfast. Hermione sighed and leaned against the material of her couch, she stared up to the ceiling with her head tilted upwards. There was still time for her to get dressed but does she want to go? What could it possibly be? What did she mean?

Hermione sighed and placed the note on her bed. She strides into the bathroom and decided to get ready. There was nothing to be scared of and she was a trained Auror and a war heroine. Plus, the curiosity got the better of her and she was practically getting a headache to figure it out. Besides, she was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors never back out, it was a strict rule she held on to.

Hermione shivered, the cold, breezing wind blew her tamed curls frantically. She was currently standing right in front of the gigantic, magnificent doors of the Manor. Even with their snobbishness, Hermione couldn't help but agree that the Malfoys had a rather high and grand taste, just to add to their already elegant act in public.

"Hermione"

Narcissa Malfoy stood perfectly stiff, her back stuck straight rather painfully. Hermione resisted the urge to furrow her brows. She wondered why would Mrs Malfoy who usually held the perfect poise casually without effort was standing perfectly stiff. Hermione gave a small smile, even though billions of questions exploded and all of them tugged at the back of her mind.

"Come in"

Awkwardness in the air was making it rather hard to breathe. As they sat in front of the flaming fire, Narcissa spoke, her voice steady yet slow.

"I apologise but there is something I'd rather we discussed"

Hermione smiled and nodded, trying to be courteous. Narcissa smiled a little and continued. Hermione's brains were knocking every compartment about any ideas of the discussion.

"As a mother and a best friend, I didn't turn out very well. My son wasn't a very nice teenage during his young age and now, even as he steps into the adult world, he's been given a huge burden. All to repay his old act that was taught by my husband and me"

Narcissa paused, Hermione noticed that she was trembling, her perfect posture, nearly neglected. Her eyes were filling very quickly. Hermione bit her lip, unsure what to do but she continued.

"I knew your mother"

That statement echoed and bounced against the marble wall of the Manor. Hermione widened her honey brown eyes, stunned by the statement. But she regained herself and looked straight into the grey eyes that looked upset and hurt.

"Of course you did…" She broke but Narcissa shook her head. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Narcissa.

"That's Helen, of course I know her, its Alice I'm talking about"

The last words were spoken with trembling lips and a stream of tears on her pale cheeks. Hermione looked confused, who was Alice?

"You must be mistaken, I have no recollection of a mother named Alice" Hermione shook her head. But to be honest, it was more than once she had heard her parents talking about a certain lady named Alice without them realising her presence.

"Of course you don't, she died when you were very young"

Hermione immediately froze, but the only thing her brain was processing was a certain Alice who Narcissa must have mistaken for her real dead mother. No, no, no. But, could Helen have mistaken it too? A broken voice burst right through her thoughts.

"Your mother Alice was a proud Gryffindor with bloods of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff running through her veins from your grandparents. Your father instead was a pure Slytherin. This made you the heiress of one of the purest pureblood family"

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Hermione processed the information through her already worked up brain. This couldn't be real since she was brought to Hogwarts with the famous title of an insufferable mudblood know-it-all. This information disrupts her whole personality. But why did her parents never showed a photo of her in Helen's womb? Or maybe the changing of topics every time she talked about her life before she was born?

"Your mother was my best friend at Hogwarts and Helen was her very close childhood neighbour. Your mother lived in a muggle neighbourhood because of your grandfather's job as an undercover Auror for the ministry. He was assigned a top secret, high ranked post to be the Auror in a muggle neighbourhood. Obviously it surprised my parents but your grandfather was a respected pureblood, so nobody talked"

Hermione waited for Narcissa to continue, she shuffled her legs uncomfortably. So, she was respected, something she never experienced before the war.

"Alice, Helen and I were best friends even though Helen was a muggle when Alice and I were the daughters of pureblood families. We always spent time together, either at the Manor or Alice's mansion. Even after all three of our husbands knew, they kept calm."

Narcissa hesitated before continuing, tears brimming once again. Her words were interrupted by occasional sobs.

"Then the Dark Lord rose, he recruited members and killed those who refused to join. Your parents were purebloods but they never wanted to kill muggles, no matter what. So, they passed you to me, before the Dark Lord appeared at their residence. She asked me to keep you, but I couldn't, not when my husband was already a Death Eater at service to protect his family and Draco was already promised by the Dark Lord to be one of the youngest Death Eater when the time reached. I passed you to Helen who promised to take care of you until you entered Hogwarts."

She paused, Hermione stiffened, her throat forming a lump at the back. Her tears were beginning to trickle down her rosy cheeks. Before Hermione could tell her to stop, Narcissa continued.

"Time passed, Draco was taught with attitudes we never learned when we were young, for the sake of the Dark Lord. He was pained and he hated everyone who had much more pleasant lives than he had. He hated you because you were muggleborn yet you achieved many things Draco couldn't. I was pleased to see you growing up strong just like your beautiful mother. I hated myself for inflicting tortures on you, nothing that us Malfoys could do to change. I knew you were growing better, yet I couldn't stop feeling guilty for not fulfilling my promise. So, I promised myself to do one last thing your mother asked me to do. I'm sorry, but I loved your mother so much and as a best friend I will do anything in my power to fulfil it".

Hermione sobbed harder and asked timidly, "What is it?"

"When Draco was born we betrothed the both of you and the spell could be broken if both pair of parents was alive but…"

"Marry the dreadful Draco Malfoy!"

She was outraged, furious, after all these years, her own mother asked her to marry someone she hated. But, she realised, she was currently shouting at the boy's mother. Flushing in anger and embarrassment, she sat back down, not realising she rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry but I needed to, it was my last promise to your mother…"

Narcissa sobbed harder, tears flowing rapidly, she was shaking and trembling. Her eyes showed a pained and a regretful expression. What could Hermione do? Her own mother arranged a marriage for her, the woman in front of her was shaking of fear and regret. Her adopted mother lied to her. Hermione could not process the information that was revealed to her.

Yet, the Gryffindor inside her and probably the Hufflepuff inside her knelt down to make eye contact with the older woman. She comforted the woman and smiled, even though her heart felt shocked and pained, but now she couldn't stop her own traitor tears. Could she fulfil the promise? Could she stand to upset the woman who had witnessed such cruelty of Voldemort's doing upon her family? Could she upset the woman who made the right choice even though it meant neglecting her promise to her very own best friend?

Hermione imagined Ginny, if Ginny passed her daughter to her and her own family was also in trouble and Hermione happened to pass the daughter to another friend, someone who would have a better chance to take care of her. Even though it meant breaking her promise to Ginny, she would. Hermione bit her lip and started to understand that this wasn't what Narcissa was supposed to go through. She sacrificed her own promises and this last one would mend every promise she made.

"I'll need time to decide but I'll tell you once I'm ready to marry your son"

The last six words felt foreign in her mouth. But, she ignored and continued rubbing the older woman's arched back. Narcissa seized her last sobs and lifted her face from her palms. Her eyes were swollen and they were very red and yet she looked beautiful and unique with the grey eyes with hints of sapphire and gold.

Hermione slowly lifted herself up into a standing position and swiped any particles on her cloak; she cleared her throat and smiled.

"See you the next time, Narcissa"

It was odd to say her first name but she ignored it. Hermione went over to the fireplace and clutched a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. Glancing once more around her most probably future mother in law's house she muttered her residence before throwing the green powder.

In a swirl, she reached her own luxurious home where she had decorated on her own. It was an expensive flat but considering her wages, it wasn't a problem.

Getting a headache from the surprising meeting, she then threw her body on the couch. Before she knew it, she cried.

* * *

_"__But mother…"_

_"__No Draco, you will do as I say"_

_"__I would mother, but to marry that…"_

_"__Draco! She's your fiancée since you were born, how could you think badly of her"_

_He glared away in disgust._

_"__Look, Draco, I know it's hard for you but please, for me"_

_Draco looked up at his mother, his eyes losing all its fury and disgust, replaced by the presence of concern and love. Draco loved his mother and he would do everything in his power to always make his mother happy but this, no, he couldn't. _

_"__I'll ask for only this, marry Hermione and make her happy. I know it's hard especially as you have to take all the freedom away from you but please, son. I'm begging you"_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks, lips trembling, Narcissa bent down, incapable of holding herself anymore. Draco bit his lip and bent down, so that he was face to face with his mother. He wiped of the tears on his mother's cheeks with his thumbs, smiling at the lady._

_Draco was confused, he loved his mother and the only way around this curse was to marry the girl. It wasn't that he couldn't marry, he didn't have anyone now and he was perfectly comfortable of marrying anyone his mother chose. But, to marry the girl he always envied and hated with his whole heart that would be hard to keep Hermione happy. _

_At last the only thing he could come up with is a small smile and said those 16 words that felt odd on his tongue._

_"__Mother, I need time to decide then I'll tell you if I'm ready to marry her"._

Narcissa wiped a stranded tear that left her eye as she traced the face of her best friend in the photo. Alice was a beautiful person; she had chestnut ringlets with natural golden highlights much like her daughter and sapphire eyes, she had a petite frame and pale skin like Hermione.

Beside Alice in the photo was Eric, opposite to his wife, he had a tall, athletic frame. He had jet-black hair and brown, honey eyes, just like his daughter. In the photo, they were laughing hand in hand with each other, carefree and happily looking down at Alice's daughter. At this time, Derrick was already born and was jumping freely in his three year old state. Derrick was a handsome young man, with his father's jet black hair and his mother's sapphire eyes.

Narcissa looked at the next page, there was her own family, laughing happily too. Draco was cuddled in her arms; his grey eyes with specks of blue, his smooth pale hair and his innocent, calm face. Lucius had his neat pale hair gelled and he was smiling, truly smiling. His eyes kept on moving to the young Narcissa back then; she was laughing with happiness, joy playing on her grey eyes, her blonde hair flipping freely in the air.

Narcissa sobbed and traced the photos of her happy family and her best friend's

* * *

Hermione shivered in her long, red coat. The breeze was so cold she could hardly keep her hair intact, and her fingers were icing. Hermione clasped harder at her coat, the breeze was chilling her to her bones.

She gazed to her side; the view of the stretching horizon was utterly breathtaking. The Sun was shining its last ray of hope before it set down. The meadow seemed to go beyond and never ending. The end, she thought. In her life she realised there's no end of surprises, each taking her on a ride of violence, pain, torture, sacrifice and shattering but after that highway in her life, there would be a path of light, rainbow, hope, trust, and she realized, love.

The sound of crunching leaves vibrated into her ear. Walking on this path was a rare habit of hers. She always found this road long and time wasting. But she realized that maybe not all the time things were worthless. They have their times when they came out handy. She was figuring she loved this single moment where she could dwell on her thoughts, and view the sun setting down.

Her decision would be the path she'll lead her life on and she knew that. Hermione was always aware of the right path but now, she just couldn't decide. Trust was something so precious she could hardly put it into anybody's hands, especially if it was going to take a huge turn in her life. Should she trust Narcissa? I should, she thought. Somehow deep in her heart, there was this missing puzzle that clicked into the picture of her life. It seemed perfect but impossible to believe in. Impossible to believe but possible to happen, she thought.

Would she prefer to leave all these doubts and accept the Malfoys and her new surname Birchwood into her life? She knew that Harry and the Weasleys would still love her, they'll accept her and she was sure of it, but what about the Malfoys, would they accept them?

Acceptance was another thing. Believing was different than accepting. You could believe in that thing but would never accept. You could always accept things and never believe them too. Hermione realised in her decision she was accepting it with difficulty and she partially believed it.

The gush of wind whipped her hair again. She watched as the leaves blew in a whirlwind to the other side of the road. She slipped her hand into the pocket of her coat and dug deeper until her fingers clutched the fabric. Hermione wanted assurance that her decision was right, she wanted to be secure but she knew there's no guarantee that her life would ever be easy.

Everyone she could trust was on the other side and her new life was on the other side, she was smacked right in the middle. Somehow deep in her heart she knew she could win her new life into the side of everyone she knew, combining both her histories into a reality. Was she confident in believing herself? Would everyone accept each other? Could she trust her new life? Would she need to escape both lives for the truth?

Her heart was another problem, Malfoy. Something about her dilemma made her want to meet him, but she knew he was out of country. I'm sure he's having troubles in this too, she thought. He wasn't smacked down in the middle like her but he needed to cross the busy road to reach to her and he was doing it on force. He'll be the one who'll combine her recent life and her future and unknown past life. He's the one who'll be the pathway of her old, new and mystery life.

It was either the rising sun or the setting sun of her life. But, Hermione was certain, in both lives she chose this single man, with platinum hair and a pale, pointed face will always be around. Either handsomely smiling or smirking with arrogance she could picture both, he's not on one side, she realised, he was in both of her lives, in one he's distant and in the other he's near. Maybe that's her choice, she'll take the risk to find out about her parents and discover her supposed life. Choices vanished and there was only one decision in her mind even though she knew she had gone mental to have even accepted this decision but she already believed she could accept this. She'll sacrifice her chances of finding her life partner; she'll make sure her old life is still with her when she enters her new life.

I'll marry him, she thought. With that single thought in her mind, she found herself blown into the whirlwind of apparition, learning that this will be her new adventure. Not a Harry Potter adventure but a Hermione Birchwood adventure.

* * *

"Mother…"

Draco hung his coat on the coat hanger near the fireplace he had just flooed from. He had just returned from out of the country and he could see his mother bending over a photo album, his heart tightened. He could see the despair and lost in her eyes, she's been like this for the last few years since the Great Battle held at Hogwarts. He couldn't bear to see his own mother in such pain and regret.

Narcissa was strong, her façade had never fallen down in public but when at home, her face breaks down. He wishes he could lift the guilt in her heart but he can't. A week ago, he found a way to lift his mother's burden and he didn't like it one bit. But, Draco learned sacrifice since a young age and now he knew this decision was right to make, sacrificing for his own mother. Draco didn't need love from anyone else; all he needed was the love of his hurt mother and the happiness that used to dance in her eyes.

"Draco…" she sobbed her eyes glittering in fragile tears. His mother looked so vulnerable.

"Mother, you can't feel guilty anymore, if wasn't for your decision to hand her over to Helen, she probably won't survive in our house, you know that. You loved her that's why you did it, mother. You kept your promise to protect her"

"I didn't protect her did I? She was tortured by the Dark Lord anyway because of her birth status", Narcissa shrieked, her tears uncontrollable anymore. Her body was shaking in regret. "I should have protected Alice".

"Mother, you know you can't do anything at that time, if anything happened you'll not only endanger your life but all of us, even her family. You made Hermione strong; she's a better woman because of her past. If it wasn't for what she had gone through she wouldn't even be strong enough to handle the thought of her real parents dead, your decision protected her from the worst and made her strong"

He hugged his mother in his own arms, trying to seize her shivering. Draco felt like crying looking at his mother breaking down, she can't do this, she can't. He took a deep breath before saying the words he knew will return her to her happiness. "Mother, I love you and I'll let you know, that I'll marry her".

"Draco…" His mother sniffed, turning to look at him, with her eyes still glistening. He could see the pride in her eyes. "Thank you, son" she smiled.

* * *

Hermione was tired and she didn't expect a bunch of roses on her office table the next day. It was common for a bunch of flowers to end up on her desk but what was different this time was the same handsome, tawny owl she met with the invitation to the manor. But, she noticed the different writing on the envelope.

Placing her wand and handbag on the table, she unsealed the parchment.

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_I'm sorry for bothering your time. I've decided it's best to go on first name basis I was wondering if you have any free time for lunch today. I know it's rather surprising but I was just hoping that we could discuss on the matter at hand before you meet my mother again. I don't think she'll be happy if we ended up divorced. So to ease up both side's work we'll have a few agreements in order. I hope you'll cooperate and I'll meet you at the Pavilion Café._**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and placed the letter on her table. She leaned in her leather chair. There was nothing to do because she had signed all the documents that needed her approval and she had plenty more but they were already sent to her right hand senior officer, Mrs Ivan, to do the signing.

Hermione noticed a black folder on her desk; it was labelled 'Gerald Renaldi's hearing'. Her memory collected information of a man who was being accused of murdering five muggles in a muggle community including his own wife and child and was being convicted into St Mungo's for mental disorientation and stress deprived but according to Healer's report, he was perfectly capable of controlling his mind and actions and wasn't having any mental or emotional issues.

His defender was claiming that Renaldi was under the severe case of post-Imperius curse where the brain was only able to interpret a few orders from the owner of the body and the rest were based on previous orders from the conductor of curse itself, Cases like this are usually undetected by Healer's report. But, according to a ministry official, a report had been sent to the ministry confirming the signs of no previous Imperius curse casted open Renaldi.

But, another problem was that the Healer that had sent the report didn't sign nor was he or she listed. At the previous moment, Renaldi was being held in custody of the short term jail in Azkaban where only limited quantities of Dementors roam.

Hermione let herself engrossed in reading back the case for Renaldi's hearing tomorrow. Before she knew it, the time had reached for lunch. She had read every detail recorded throughout the previous hearings and had even gone through information about witnesses, victims and several others that were involved.

* * *

Loraine was waiting for her husband to arrive from work and meet up at their favourite Pavilion Café. Even after 19 years of marriage, she still was romantically in love with her husband.

Just then, she saw a young man in his 20ties making his way to one of the reserved seat. A rich one, she thought. The man had a pale, aristocratic face, with platinum blonde hair that was combed neatly to the side. His eyes held a steady gaze at the front door once he was seated and she noticed a very unique thing about his eyes; they were bluish grey.

The man seemed to be waiting for somebody to arrive. Loraine spent a few minutes stalking the young man she was quite fond of, even when the waitress arrive he was very polite yet he still held his gaze on the door. He must be very eager, thought Loraine.

When the pale, young man did blink his eyes from the door and flashed a dazzling smile, there was a pretty lady at the door. It seemed like he was expecting her. She was a pretty brunette with her golden curls tamed and tied half up. She had natural beauty, no make-ups but very red lips and rosy cheeks, her eyes were golden that shone under the light. She also had a petite and curvy frame, her taste in fashion also showed that. She wore a red silk blouse with a grey pencil skirt. No wonder that handsome man is head over heels with her, they are quite a catchy couple, Loraine thought.

At that precise moment where she was smiling at the girl who was approaching the young man's table, she heard someone clear their voice.

"Loraine, who are you staring at?" She turned around to come face to face with her beloved husband; he had just come out of work. His emerald eyes and strawberry-blond hair were the things that had always attracted her. The same pair of emerald eyes held a hint of amusement while he chuckled when he realised what she was doing.

"You're spying on another perfect couple are you?"

"What's wrong with observing sweet young couples?" She pretended to sound offended.

Still chuckling, her husband said, "Loraine, you always say they are perfect, you haven't even known them"

"It's an instinct and by the ways, this time, it's unmistakeable that they are perfect, look at them", she gestured towards the couple who were smiling at the waitress.

"Isn't that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?"

Loraine turned her head and observed closer, "Yes, they are!" She giggled and whispered to her husband who gave an amused look, "That makes them an even more perfectly cute couple!"

* * *

Draco waited for Hermione for about 10 minutes. He had already told the waitress to wait for his invited guest to reach before he'll start ordering. Draco hadn't left his gaze from the door. He sighed, when suddenly a breath-taking beauty stood at the door. Draco was astonished to have realised that the breath-taking beauty he labelled was indeed the girl he was planning to meet with.

She smiled at him a courteous smile when she noticed him before she made his way to their seat. Since when she got beautiful, he wondered.

"Draco", she acknowledged before taking a seat opposite him.

"Hermione", he replied while smiling at politely at her. It was best if they could work together in keeping their relationship neutral. "Would you like to order anything?"

Hermione gazed down her menu, she acted ignorant but she could feel Draco's eyes burning holes through her.

"I'd go with anything you pick for me" she finally said. Hermione wasn't the choosy type when it came to food and she felt rather guilty since he was paying. She realised that their financial status were equal but she still hadn't lost the part of her that felt guilty.

Draco smiled at the pretty lady in front of him and called for the waitress. The waitress; a young dirty-blonde haired girl came to them to take the orders, Hermione and Draco smiled at the waitress before she took off to the back.

"So, what's to discuss?" Hermione started once the course arrived.

"Our marriage", Draco plainly stated it as though it was one of those occasional cases in a monthly meeting.

"What about it?" Hermione asked her eyes full of concern. She was under the impression that everything was settled that she will be planning the wedding with Helen and Narcissa by this weekend.

"Well, you know what my mother wants us to be like in this marriage and how we really are going to be in it" Draco explained, waiting for her to piece the puzzles together.

"So you're saying we should pretend?" Hermione asked. She knew this was coming, since this marriage was only to take care of other hearts, they'd have to sacrifice their own. She was relieved to hear this suggestion but somewhere in her she felt heartbroken. Maybe it was the fact that she had always dreamt a romantic marriage life with her husband, it isn't coming true anyways.

Draco slowly nodded. "I mean, we are going to be civil towards each other and probably avoid unwanted contacts with each other and continue the romantic façade in front of public and mother as well as Helen"

"So you're saying that our real situation should only be between us?" Draco nodded again.

"I'm alright with that. Is that all?" Draco shook his head. Hermione smiled and got up from her seat, she felt like she needed fresh air.

"I need to go, urgent meeting, see you next time" she waved her hand, feeling bad to lie and left him at the table.

As soon as she got out, she breathed out the breath she had been holding up all this time. She was totally fine with what he asked for, in fact it was what she wanted, but it was making her crazy to understand this feeling in heart. Maybe, her hope of a nice life was too high and now they're just shattered but this was her decision. She wanted to find out about her other life and this is what she'll go through. Hermione apparated herself back to her office where there were thousands of new cases waiting for her.

* * *

"Miss Birchwood, the file of Dame Woollen's case is on your desk already. Mr Frederic insists you read", her secretary informed, at the moment she reached.

"Thank you, Amanda, please inform Mr Frederic that I will reinvestigate this case before holding up a discussion with the rest of the Wizengamot and Order of Merlin, a few of the ministry's official from this department will be called upon during the meeting if needed too" Hermione ordered before entering her rose-scented office.

Amanda nodded and whizzed off to the lift with her trustworthy gold clipboard.

Hermione sat on her leather chair and opened the case of Ms Woollen's case. As she read, she found out that the lady was still young. She wasn't convicted but she was held as witness. Her case though was complicated and needed researching because her past history offers her a place in the chair of a suspect.

The murder of her ex-fiancée which she was called upon as witness was brutal and mysterious. Suspecting, intelligent casting of Obliviation and serious Imperius were the main hypothesis. But, after processes which confirmed the memories were still stored in the victim and other witnesses brain denied the accusation. But, the oddity of the situation was just overwhelming.

It could be from an intelligent casting of the Compardio spell that allows the brain to extract memories that are only displayed openly to the brain to be able to remember, other memories are locked up in one section of the brain, that also controls magical abilities and hard to obtain unless under certain circumstances. Of course, it takes up a lot of energy and it could probably damage the casters brain too.

Ms Woollens had been scanned and it seems her brain held no such form of damage that would have been inflicted if she casted the spell. Yet, she was the only one to have not been Comparded the brain. Veritaserum had proven to be of no use, since the only thing she would do is mumble non-stop like a mad woman.

Hermione could only come up with one thing; it was one of the other witnesses. It was possible, since any wizard's brain that had casted the Compardio will be damaged and doing to others also damaged the same brain if the caster was the same person.

In this way, Comparding other's would be easy and Comparding his or her own brain would be easier, since the brain is already suffering severe damage. But one thing about Compardio spell, is it is undetectable in the brain of the caster if he or she's brain is already damaged like the others he or she had casted the spell upon.

Hermione decided there should be a meeting held and she'll call upon professional potioneers that could help in creating potions to finding out the degree of damage in brain, psychoanalysts would also be needed to observe the attitudes of the witnesses to prove the severity of the brain damage caused upon them. Of course, their brain is still working on one part so they seem perfectly normal on the outside but Hermione was sure after undergoing tests they could discover the witness who was behind it and research on how to obtain their memory from the hidden compartment.

But, there was a flaw in the idea; Ms Woollens got away from it somehow and she didn't seem right the first time they met her. She was mentally not right, in a way that she had trouble controlling her actions especially that involved magic and having a hard time remembering what she did. In the wizarding world, it is usually because the unconscious part of the brain had caused her to do it and therefore her memory loses it since the unconscious part of her brain wasn't unable to store the magical abilities used in her memory.

Hermione closed the file and closed her eyes to regain herself. She was getting a headache from reading the mountainous cases. Hermione glanced at the clock on her wall; it was already the end of her working hours, she had worked overtime again.

Deciding, she needed to go back and have a rest to clear her mind, Hermione flooed back home and flopped herself on the bed as soon as she reached.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on the chair with a stiffness that was obvious to any passersby who took a look at him. He was tapping his shoes and glancing at his watch anxiously every few minutes. Looking at the restless man, a 30 year old waiter with messy charcoal hair came by him to ask if there's anything he needed. Draco shook his head and politely excused the waiter.

Draco was currently waiting for his 'future wife' since 30 minutes ago. They had agreed to meet at the Fountain Sparkle Restaurant near the ministry's building. He hadn't ordered his breakfast yet since she hadn't arrived. Draco was worried she wouldn't come, he didn't mind at all about his or her working hours because they were allowed to come and leave work as they please seeing to their position in the ministry.

A few seconds past when a gorgeous brunette entered; she wore a blue silk blouse with sleeves that reached her elbow, her hair was tied like yesterday and she wore black straight cut working pants. Her dark emerald ministry high positioned official's cloak hung on her arm folded partially. Draco's own cloak was hung on the coat hanger at the entrance of the restaurant as soon as he stepped in.

"You're late", he said, eyebrows rising in question as soon as she took a seat opposite him.

"I had to read through a few documents and if it wasn't for you, I'll be attending a rather important discussion meeting but I've had to organise a representative of myself", she explained. She glared at him as though it was his fault. It was anyway, she thought.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Why bother, it isn't your concern, you can always pass on any burdening work on your workers"

Hermione sent a deathful glare and added sarcastically, "Well, Draco, you see I actually work and get paid unlike certain people who take advantage of other workers".

Draco glared away in disgust and took a deep breath to contain his anger.

"Whatever, I shouldn't even care about you," he said coldly. Hermione flinched a little at the harshness in his voice. Both choosing to ignore each other ordered their breakfast separately, they made it evident they didn't want to acknowledge each other.

When their coffee reached, Hermione decided to break the frosting ice. "Why exactly have you asked me to meet you?" she asked.

'Because I like looking at you', thought Draco. "Because I need to inform you on an engagement ball my mother planned on the next week", he said while putting his cup down.

Hermione nodded for him to continue. Draco clasped his hands, business like and said with an official voice, "By next week, which means in precisely 6 days more, my mother will be arranging an engagement ball, therefore, we need to act on that day. But seeing that nobody else knows the purpose of our marriage, I suggest we should start acting a week earlier in public so that it seems that we…" he cleared his throat before continuing, "married for love".

Hermione blinked at his rather fast explanation. Once the idea got in her head she cleared her voice and spoke, "I agree but what would you plan for the so-called act in public".

Draco gave his infamous smirk she hadn't seen for so long and spoke in a treading voice, "We'll see"…


	3. Golden Boy's friend

Draco walked the busy ministry corridors; full of flying memos and rushing officers. He wasn't intending to come to this part of the ministry which certainly wasn't his department. His department was certainly more neat and elegant compared to this one. The purpose of his department to look so extravagant was just so that the ministry could welcome ambassadors from other magical countries. This department was indeed busy because the aurors seem to have not cared if there were visitors or not, they just did their job which must have been outdoors anyways.

Draco stopped his steps in front of a door. The door had a golden plate on it with 'Harry James Potter, Head of Auror Department' engraved in silver letters on it. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he heard voices from inside. Being a natural Slytherin, Draco leaned a little to hear the voices behind the doors; curiosity was one of his built-in natures.

He eyed around the corridor to check that the other officers were busy with their work, when he was convinced they were busy, he started to gain his concentration in listening to the conversation behind the closed doors.

"You're great, Harry", a female said. Draco knew the voice instantly; Hermione.

"I'm glad I could help register your new name", Harry replied, Draco could sense him smiling and probably his future wife hugging the emerald eye guy.

"So, you're fine with me marrying Draco?" Hermione asked.

Harry waited a moment before saying in an uncomfortable manner, "It's your decision Hermione, Ron and I will support anything you decide in even though we hate that git".

Hermione laughed out loud, reminding Draco of what it means to be carefree without feeling high. Harry joining her laugh made Draco's heart tug harder. A friend was something Draco had never learned to appreciate and expect. All he had were just stubborn minions and competitive colleagues or slutty girlfriends. But Blaise, Theo and Pansy cared for me, he thought.

They did care for each other and they really were best friends but since the war everything seemed so awkward. Draco wished he could make a gathering for them to regain their long-lost friendship. But, their friendship wasn't like the Golden Trio, Hermione could easily make Harry laugh by just laughing, Draco's friends can't. But, they were still his friends and he missed them.

"Are you sure you'll accept him?" Hermione asked after their laughter had seized.

"It'll be hard for Ron but we love you, do you really love him Hermione?" Harry asked out of concern.

"Harry…"

"It's alright Hermione. I know you're betrothed to him at a young age and I just hope that you'll actually learn to love each other so that the marriage will last" Harry said, his voice sounded assuring.

"You know that wouldn't happen, I could never fall in love with him and I know he would never", Hermione sounded broken.

"Mione, I'm just saying that in a marriage the love can be nurtured, you don't have to be pained, the both of you could at least try to not make both your lives a miserable hell" Harry soothed.

Draco realised the truth in it. They didn't need to torture themselves by trapping out from any happiness and just going on for an ordinary, normal life. But no human's life is ordinary life at some point events happened and if they didn't try to fall in love, their marriage would break and the curse will still taunt them. They could try, but the question was; were they willing to?

"We'll just never fall in love…"

"You couldn't just say that…"

"It's true, there's no possibility in…"

"You don't know, Mione…"

"It's not ever going to happen…"

"Alright then, if you say so, but miracles happen…"

"Not this one…"

"Fine, if that's what you believe in…"

Draco heard Harry sighed before he asked, "I guess it's really your life I can't do anything". His voice turned cheerful again as though he was trying to talk to himself rather than Hermione, "Well then, that's all".

There was an awkward pause; Draco could actually feel the tension bursting through the door. "I've got to check on files..." Hermione said after a few seconds.

"Me too…"

"I'll just get a going then…"

"Yeah… maybe you should…"

"Bye, Harry, I'm going to miss you…"

"Me too…"

Draco edged further from the door and knocked on the door, pretending to be stumbling upon the end of their conversation. "Come in", Draco heard Harry's voice.

Draco opened the door and saw Hermione turning her head around. She turned red the moment their eyes met and she instantly looked down avoiding his eyes.

Hermione walked passed him and he heard Hermione mumble something like, 'Great timing'. Draco shrugged it off and looked into the scanning eyes of Harry Potter, Golden Boy. There was something steely about his glare that it seems as though he was actually analysing Draco. Draco shivered, it reminded him too much of Dumbledore.

Draco decided to put up a friendly mask to hide away his nervousness, "Hey Harry!" Draco casually patted on Harry's back as though they have been best buddies since the turn of the decade, which they were in fact.

Harry's expression relaxed and he grinned while saying, "You sounded intimidated a moment ago".

"I'm so scared of the oh-so-amazing Chosen One", Draco smirked sarcastically his hands flying to his chest. Harry pretended to glare and the both of them ended up laughing hysterically.

"So what's with meeting the bookworm?" Draco asked casually put his leg on another while leaning in his chair.

"About you actually", Harry answered; his hands shuffled the piling files.

"My future wife happens to care for me", he said, eyes rolling in disgust.

Harry laughed, "Why do you hate Hermione so much?"

"Because Hermione is Hermione…" Draco gestured his hands in the air as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're getting married with her, ferret", Harry said with an amused look in his eyes.

"Forced to, PotHead", Draco closed his eyes and leaned in the chair.

"She's my best friend, I'm sure you could accept her", Harry stated, trying to make Draco realise who Hermione is.

"I don't know… I've been broken too many times by others and I won't make myself broken by a woman yet especially one that hates my guts".

Harry could see the darkness that passed Draco's eyes but before it lingered too long, it was lost. Harry sighed, unsure what to do.

"You don't know her…"

"I just don't want to, Potter", Draco raised his voice. Draco rose from his chair and sighed.

"I'm sorry Draco, I just…"

"Then don't…"

Draco sighed, tired of all this. Harry felt guilty but he knew he was right.

"Sorry Harry, I'm just tired of thinking my life will be fine. The wizarding world hates me and all I have is my family and if someone who hates me enters my family, what could I do?"

Harry could see the lost in his friend's eyes, he understood. Harry learned the real Draco Malfoy after a few years of true friendship. Sometimes, Harry would hang out with Ron and Draco at the Malfoy's private Quidditch pitch. Draco's just an ordinary boy like them but his upbringings led him on a different path of life.

The Malfoys were just lost in the darkness and the Light always ran away from them when they tried to grab it and eventually they let themselves fall into the darkness and took pride in it.

Harry smiled, "Lunch?"

Draco smiled back and got up to join Harry.

"Want to ask Ron to come along?" Harry asked Draco. Draco nodded, even though he wasn't as comfortable with Ron as compared to Harry, he still knew that he had to make Ron accept him as a new person in Hermione's life.


	4. The Future Malfoy

"Any ideas on how to actually make Ron love me?" Draco joked. Harry rolled his eyes and feigned a thinking face.

"I wouldn't think to impress Lavender's Won-Won, she'll kill you". Draco eyed Harry, both of them remembering a certain incident and Harry laughed hysterically, Draco felt himself laughing even though he didn't know why. Being with Harry made him always happy and they had always laughed, it was a gift Harry had, making everyone laugh.

"Hey, guys!"

Harry turned around Draco lifted his gaze over Harry's head. Ron grinned and took the remaining seat at their table.

"Sorry it took a long time, I was rather caught up in a meeting"

Draco smirked and sipped his cup. Harry patted his best friend's back and offered him a meal.

"So how's handling the cases", Harry asked.

"Tiring really, the dragons that were imported from Romania seemed uncomfortable enough to hurt a ministry officer".

Draco smirked again; Ron shrugged and nodded at the waiter who gave him his main course. Harry placed a fork in his mouth and chewed his food.

"Who's paying?" Ron asked his eyebrow quirking up. Harry grinned and pointed at Draco.

"I am, consider this a treat", Draco nodded and lifted an eyebrow at Harry's grin. Harry's features suddenly turned abruptly. He eyed Draco with a look of worry. Draco instantly knew it was about breaking the news of his marriage to Hermione to Ron.

Draco cleared his throat and nudged Ron eating.

"Ron, I was wondering…"

"If I know about your engagement with Mione", Ron lifted an eyebrow. Draco widened his eyes. Ron shrugged his shoulders in a casual manner, his fork still on its way to his mouth.

"How did you know?" Draco asked his shock still apparent.

"My sister is her best friend; of course she'll inform me if she has a relationship with a man, especially if it is an unexpected Malfoy", Ron explained, his eyes never leaving his food. Even after years, Ron's table manners haven't changed at all.

Harry passed a look of relief with Draco. They were relieved that Ron hadn't known it was unreal or else he'll probably slaughter Draco with no second thought. Everyone knew how abrupt Ron's actions were, but at least he took the news of Hermione's engagement well. Or maybe he didn't, both of them didn't know how his first reaction to the news was and they'd rather stay like that.

"Chill out, Draco If you really love her, and then we all live happily ever after in the end anyways", Ron stated his ends waving in the air in a no-nonsense kind of way. Draco bit his lip. But, I don't love her, he thought.

Draco leaned his dragon hide chair that was purchased in hundreds of galleons. He looked at a photo of himself in a frame that was just as expensive as the chair. It was moving of course; it was a photo of him when he was younger, 5 years old. He was smiling the widest smile that could ever grace anybody's features; his mother and father were waving at him from the distance in a gazebo.

Draco felt his heart griped harder, without realising a stranded tear left his welled eye. Draco was a multi-masked person but when it came to family, he can't. He wondered what it would be if his family had plucked the courage to join the Light and played the double-agent, his father won't be in his health condition right now or his mother won't keep on breaking down in tears every single moment.

Lucius Malfoy had barely survived death and his mind didn't seem to be working well, muggle doctors called it traumatised by near death. Whatever it was, it lasted for a long time, even seven years after the war, and his father had never uttered a word. But, it was better now, his father learnt how to walk, draw, communicate in other ways, his health was improving and that was all Draco could ask for.

His mother had shut herself out of the real life after the Imperius from Bellatrix was broken and she became fragile ever since. Narcissa was stunned to hear the death of Sirius, her favourite cousin, the time Sirius died was the time the Imperius was casted upon her by her evil sister, but even so, Draco knew his mother loved her sister. Narcissa used to talk to Andromeda but since Andromeda died, his mother had never been the same since.

Draco could hear himself sob. He pitied his own life; his parents had changed, his life had changed, he needed a miracle and he knew he didn't deserve a miracle.

Draco smiled sadly at a picture of his parent's wedding beside his own picture. His life was meant a disaster the day he was born. He cried tears of regret, but nobody would accept him, except the Golden Boy, who he loathed for all his life. Draco realised that personalities aren't printed on people, because everyone had a little of everything in themselves. He realised that life can become unexpected.

Just like now, he joked sadly at himself. His mother's condition could be improved but it would sacrifice his own happiness. But Draco loved his mother, he loved his father, and he knew they loved him no matter how they tried to conceal it in the past.

Draco knew his parents hated teaching him to do the Dark Lord's bidding, he knew his parents only cared for his protection. He watched Narcissa cried on Lucius shoulder when he peeped through their bedroom door. Narcissa would always ask, "I hope he'll learn reality one day". And his mother was right; he was learning the real thing. The Death Eaters were evil but that didn't mean those that weren't Death Eaters weren't evil. The world is evil, they break and shatter others but in another way, they do it from the inside out.

Draco was about to weep into his private cries in midday but was interrupted by a knock. Quickly wiping his tears he put on a stone mask and said, "Enter". The person who knocked poked a head through the door. It was Granger; she made a guilty face and bit her lip. Draco gave a curt nod for her to enter.

The brunette came opened the door to let in her slender figure before closing the door behind her. Draco saw her looking a bit uncomfortable under his scrutiny. For her sake, he gazed at the window overlooking the high mountains in the back ground behind him. Granger cleared her throat and nervously spoke, "I really hate coming here during working hours but, you see, my office is holding a party at a hotel tonight, to celebrate our victory over a recent case that was settled over a month ago and I was wondering if you gave permission for me to bring another partner…"

"No", he answered coldly, not bothering to look in her eye. Granger's eyes blazed in fire but he saw her took a few calming lungful before asking politely, "You see, Malfoy, if you aren't aware…"

"No", he answered, cringing at how cold his voice sounded. He was just in a bad mood and he didn't think it was a good idea to see his fiancée on other person's hand in a party with someone else. It would just break the point of any public display romance they had to make in the near future.

Granger breathed in before adding a hint of fury in her voice, "Look, Malfoy, I need to go there, the Minister will be there and my whole department and a few paparazzi. I…"

"Don't go", he interrupted sharply. Finally, he turned his chair to face her. She was fuming in red fire. Draco however seemed not a little intimidated. He looked straight into her honey, brown eyes and kept his stoic mask on. Granger looked magnified in anger when he turned around.

"Don't you bloody tell me what to do Malfoy. I'm not yours. My co-workers are there and I will be meeting one of the fine private sector Magical Law firm owners to collaborate with the Ministry! If you are not letting me go, then you might as well suggest me to bring you, instead!"

Draco stared at her with no emotion but it dawned on him, he'd rather go with her and say that she's his. "Fine!" he shouted. Granger widened her eyes appalled at his answer. "You do not own me, Malfoy!" Granger protested. "Oh, well, news flash, Granger, I do", he spitted. Granger heaved another breath of calmness before leaving his office and closing the door that could break its frame in the process.

Draco never left his gaze from the door she left, he knew he was being possessive but he just didn't want his mother upset. Draco got up from his chair and walked across his room to the door; he opened it and went out feeling like he needed a walk. Draco went to the ministry's elevator and pushed the button to Blaise's floor, the Department of Magical Sports and Games.

When the elevator door opened, he walked out of it, his hands in his pockets. Several workers looked as he passed by but dismissed him the instant they recognised him. He was an occasional visitor of this department; either for working or to meet his friend Blaise, the head of the department. He walked on the cold, marble floors, hearing his own footsteps on it.

As he reached the door, he saw the same gold plate like Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and his that showed them as heads of their own department. Pretty odd really, The Golden Trio and the three Slytherins they hate the most became the Heads of most departments in the ministry. Just as he opened the door, a bludger came straight for his head. Draco, having his good Seeker reflexes ducked down just in time and the violent ball went straight for another man in the corridor who was stacking up papers.

Draco shrugged and heard a loud thud and he knew the man's fate. Leaving the man to be handled by the predicted group of Healer's later on and his co-workers, Draco looked at the office table to find his best friend crouched over a letter. Closing the door behind him, Draco advanced to the chair opposite Blaise.

Blaise's hand left hand twitched, acknowledging Draco's presence. "What brings you here, mate?" Blaise asked his tone proving that he was rather distracted to engage in a conversation even with his Hogwarts best friend. Draco instead, didn't take the point in that and carried on, "Blaise, I swear you could kill me and I'll have a better life"

That caught Blaise Zabini's attention. Rolling the parchment and tying it neatly with a golden ribbon with such flourish, he placed it on his desk. Arching an eyebrow, the handsome part Italian looked at his friend with concern. "What could have made your life a terrible ray of Sunshine, to hope such wishes?"

"A lioness and her terrifying traits along with the fact I'm bonded to her for life", Draco sighed honestly. Blaise seemed a little confused, "Enlighten me, Draco, I don't exactly posses the skills of Legilimens".

Draco stroked his hands over a vase of pretty flowers on the desk, knowing Blaise had a taste for flowers. "I officially had signed a contract of my death, which makes no sense since I am already dead already", he added plainly. Blaise looked at him with his eyebrows knitted together. Knowing his best friend, Draco had lost hope and that never was a good sign.

"You're not yet dead, but it would certainly be better since it would save me from all this trouble. But, your father is going better now and your mother…"

"She asked me to marry", Draco cut his words with an expressionless voice. Blaise was aware of that and he was curious. "Is that it, Malfoy? I thought you can handle that, considering it is for your mother", he said plainly.

Draco looked into the eyes of his friend before flaring in fury, "My beloved mother asked me to marry that Granger, you blundering idiot!"

Blaise's eyes widened at Draco's sudden burst of outrage. "Mate, it can't be that bad", he reassured his eyes mirroring confusion. Draco flushed red in anger, he breathed in a lungful of air before running his hand through his hair in frustration. Unable to speak, Draco massaged his temples, clearly taking in his condition in a negative way.

"Zabini, if someone cast an Imperius on you, I hope that person had a right mind", Draco sighed in frustration. Blaise, who was late on the pickup, frowned blankly. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Seriously, Malfoy, what is wrong with Granger? She's a war heroin, the Brightest Witch of Our Year, decent looking, determined, prided, brave; kind- hearted, Gryffindor-ish, she recently gained the title Most Eligible Bachelorette, and she descended from a line of purest purebloods according to her recently discovered lineage as well as being one of the richest witch in the Wizarding World next to Potter, you, Weasley and a couple of some unknown people I don't want to know".

Draco looked at his friend like he had grown an extra head. "Blaise, I don't need all that from her, I just want to marry who I love and she loves me. Apparently, perfect Gryffindor Princess, hates my guts and I practically experience the same thing", he pointed out a hint of future burst out.

Blaise raised his eyebrows and shook his head indignantly. Fortunately, it was Draco he was handling; the blonde had a tendency to have the worst temper ever seen by mankind unless he's calmed down. Blaise lifted a quill and turned it his hand, mentally reviewing his next words before saying them out loud.

"Draco, you two should just get it over with alright, unless you want a bloodbath, I suggest you to nurture love between the both of you", he paused, examining the blonde scorn. "I mean, she's a Gryffindor, they have a gift of appreciating love and you're a Slytherin, if you want to live and live without guilt, make her fall in love for the sake of living in peace, use it to your own benefit, if that's how you want to picture it. But, I suggest you don't, it's better if you really nurture yourself to love her".

Draco blew raspberries mockingly. "I'm sorry Blaise, but love isn't in our dictionary, nurtured or not". Frustrated he got up to leave his so-called best friend. Blaise watched him, analysing his moves. Before Draco reached the door, Blaise pretended to write and spoke plainly, "Love is unexpected, just because it's common doesn't mean it's ordinary".

Hermione closed her eyes, her head was pounding hard and she needed a break. Deciding she needed a walk, Hermione got out of her office and left a note for her secretary. She promptly walked to the elevator, fighting against her bad headache and barely noticing the person in the elevator with her.

"Granger", asked a voice. Hermione instantly knew the voice; she didn't need to look up to know who was talking to her. Hermione decided it best to ignore the man beside her, she was already bubbling in frothing fire to be at her best communication skills.

The man beside her noticed and shifted when they reached, she presumed his level. Before he got out though, he turned, looking sharply into her eyes. His silver stoic eyes were opaque, "Seven, I'll side-along apparate you there".

Hermione raised her eyebrows and let him walk out. She could still scent his cologne even when the doors closed. Surprisingly, her headache was getting better. As soon as she reached the ground level, she walked out and headed to the bakery to buy some pastries.

Hermione smiled at herself in the reflection. She was all set to go to the hotel. But, she was early, she strided to the other side of the room. Hermione picked up a book; Narcissa gave it to her, she said it was Alice's diary. Hermione opened the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, mother and father will sent me to Hogwarts. I'm thrilled to go to school, after waiting for so long. Anne had sent me letters about Hogwarts last year, of course, but I still want to experience everything by myself. Mother is proud that Anne is in Ravenclaw, just like her. Father is expecting me to enter Hufflepuff, but I don't want to, actually. I prefer Gryffindor; I might consider Slytherin since Eric will probably end up in there for that matter._

_Throughout summer, I've been at Eric's. He is such a pompous git, and I hate him so much. He thinks he's always right, he thinks he's so worth it. I practically despise him. But, still, our parents encourage us to be best friends or worse, together. I mean what were our parents thinking, I'm too young and we hate each other's guts. There was this one time, that he left me stuck in one of those cupboards and didn't let me out without me saying that he's right. I cried for hours and he never let me out. But, as the days draw closer to Hogwarts, he started being neutral and I have come to believe him as some sort of friend._

_Maybe, even if we fight all the time, he can protect me from unknown people I haven't met at Hogwarts. I 'm kind of scared, I admit, I'm not good at blending in with others, but he's the only person in my year I know, so I'm hoping to be in the same house with him, even if I want to hex him to the next continent. _

_That's it for now diary. I've got to get changed into muggle clothing and pack my robes. I'll be glad to write in you again tonight after the Sorting Ceremony. _

Hermione smiled at her mother's childish excitement for school and her immature hatred towards her future husband. Who could have guessed that she was forced to leave her child and die to stop herself and her family from entering a world of darkness? She wanted the best for her daughter. Who could predict her life after reading this innocent note in her diary?

A knock on the door, breached her train of thoughts. Even so, she was nervous to think of the person behind the door. It felt so silly to have butterflies for the person behind the door, seeing that he is her fiancé and the person she hated the most in the world. Hermione fidgeted around her beautiful knee-length red dress before settling the book on the coffee table and opened the door.

The door swung to reveal a handsome blonde man, Hermione might have gotten herself giggly at his appearance but reminding herself who he was, she stopped herself abruptly. Draco stared at the beauty in front of him causing him to nearly gape but he was very self-controlled of himself.

"Gryffindor spirit, are you?" Draco asked, with a tiny hint of sarcasm. Hermione smirked and grabbed her clutch bag before closing the door behind her. Hermione secured her wards up and Side- along Apparated with Draco to the hotel.

The moment they reached, Hermione breathed in the cool night air. She was about to ask Draco why had they not apparated to the guest-welcoming point like they should. But, Draco placed a finger on her lips the moment she turned around to face him. She felt the invisible charm that protected them from eavesdroppers drop around the two of them like a dome.

"Granger, I'm making your life much easier, so don't protest", he glared, Hermione stared into his abstruse eyes, trying to figure him out. Before she could let a word out, he cut her right through it. "Public display romance", he reminded. Hermione immediately simulated a gentle smile. Draco raised an eyebrow and gave an approving smile.

He slowly let the charm down before snaking an arm around her waist. Hermione felt ambivalence, but she couldn't help but like the way his hand was warm and gentle around her. Together they walked to the entrance, keeping up the faux romance. Draco led her softly through a crowd of smiling people and greeting acquaintances.

Draco bent his head and whispered into Hermione's ears, "The reporters are everywhere here, so don't look uncomfortable and pretend to stay relaxed". Hermione nodded and smiled, for an added effect, she looked up to face him, considering he was taller than her and gave a heart-warming smile. Draco who knew it was for the public's benefit returned the smile.

"Mione, I've been wondering where were you", a voice approached them from behind. Hermione felt Draco pull her closer to him, having not let go of her throughout their five minutes in the hotel. Of course, it was for the point of reporters but Hermione couldn't ignore the swelling in her heart.

"Ginny…" she said in acknowledgement. Ginny grinned before pulling her away from Malfoy. Hermione pretended to smile apologetically to Malfoy before catching the hint of relief in his eyes. Hermione herself was relieved from his grip, she led herself get rendered by Ginny into the crowd of officials.

Hermione was pulled into brakes the moment Ginny ripped her out of the crowd and into a smaller group of people. How many people are here by the way? Hermione was forced to stop her brain to answer when she realised the person Ginny had brought her to.

"Mr. Walsh", she spoke in shock. Her most expected guest was standing right in front of her. Ginny seemed to grin in happiness. Hermione was obviously astounded to utter any word, thankfully somebody saved her.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Walsh", the voice spoke with evident confidence and aristocracy. Hermione didn't need to turn to see who it was but she did so out of shock. Her blonde fiancé shook hands with the aging man in front of her.

"Mr. Malfoy, nice to meet you too, I remember you", Mr Walsh replied, his smile genuine as if meeting an old friend. Draco encircled an arm possessively around Hermione and introduced her to the man in front of them, "My fiancée, Hermione Granger and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement".

Mr Walsh turned his head to face Hermione and shook her Hermione's hands warmly. He was friendly and not at all snobbish but Hermione wasn't at a state of her best communication skills. Luckily Draco was there to save the day. "Well, Mr Walsh, Hermione here will be trying to offer you an opportunity".

That caught Hermione's attention back, and for the few minutes, she explained about everything to the man with Draco by her side. Draco kept his laugh timely and his warm embraces close. His reassurances and offers to the man made Hermione felt like he really was her fiancé. He was there to protect her against her nervousness and he kept his smile intact.

After the opportune moment was sealed and confirmed a meeting by Monday, Hermione was relieved and she felt a word of thanks roll out of her tongue without her realising. Draco smiled, but Hermione could feel the honesty in it. Ginny who Hermione didn't notice after some time giggled at the sweet act of romance in front of her.

Draco gave Ginny a charming smile and excused the both of them to some privacy. Hermione didn't like the way he held her as his but she secretly loved the way she could snuggle comfortable into his arms. But, Hermione needed to control herself before she really fell in a small crush towards him. But, truthfully what was wrong that, they were going to get married after all. Hermione seemed to know why, before she even answered her own question, it was because she knew Draco would never ever be able to respond to her the way she wanted him too, he was too Slytherin after all.

It was painful to think everything was unreal; the way he would rub circles behind her back, tangle his hands in her hair and pretend to whisper words that were actually instructions and how he would defend her or back her up when he needed to. Hermione would have loved to see her real love act the way he did, he made her feel appreciated throughout the whole party. It was pointless to say he wasn't a good actor; even she could have fallen into his coup de main if she didn't know.

When reporters came, he would give brief explanations of the faux relationship and steer her out of the bustling crowd. His firm grip on her arm, she sighed, and they were not real. When it was time to leave, Hermione had to convince herself to feel relieved of all the pretence and when he let her go in front of her apartment, she felt a surge of emptiness.

"Thank you, Malfoy, for helping me and your act was perfect tonight", she tried to speak without the awkwardness but it was hard to suppress it. Draco smirked; he was back to his usual behaviour around her.

Draco scoffed, "I'm revolted by your damsel in distress act". Hermione felt herself flare in abhorrence, she was after all a prided woman but Draco raised an eyebrow mockingly. "A simple 'you're welcome' would be nice", she calmed herself while trying hard to control her actions and not slap him.

"I'm a Malfoy and you should know that", he answered while observing his nails casually. Hermione snorted, "News flash, _Draco _Malfoy, I'm a future Malfoy too", she said in a teasing voice and closed the door before he had any time to retort.

Hermione felt a grin appear on her face the moment she leaned on the door and got the pleasure of banging the door before his face rushing through her veins. His gaping self was still in her memory and she kept herself a happy night and a goodnight sleep at stomping down his prided self a little.


	5. Coffee and Voldemort

Hermione woke up; sweaty from her atrocious nightmare. The moment she bolted her head up from her bed, she can't regain a single memory about it, but she could remember one thing. Her mother was in it. For the first time after her meeting with Narcissa, she woke up in the middle of the night remembering the face of her mother that Narcissa showed. Hermione crawled out of her bed and walked to a table across the large bedroom.

On the table, she picked up an album copy Narcissa gifted her with. There on the first page was a picture of Narcissa, Alice and another Slytherin girl Hermione didn't know laughing in front of the camera while hugging each other. They were at Hogwarts with their ties loosely tied. Hermione recognised the place; it was at the school's courtyard.

Hermione flipped the page to the next photo of Narcissa and Alice with Helen this time. They were obviously taken at Helen's because the décor of the house didn't seem too extravagant, in fact it seemed homely and warm, the total opposite of what Narcissa's and Alice's house had been, considering their elegant houses.

Hermione smiled at the innocence of her teenage mothers and god-mother, Narcissa. It was funny to have a biological mother, foster mother and godmother as best friends. But, at least they remind her of each other and she will never forget one of them with another one of them.

Hermione looked at the picture beside it; it was of Narcissa, Alice and surprisingly Bellatrix who was laughing along with them. She didn't look like the Death Eater that had tortured Hermione. She looked like a carefree teenager along with Narcissa and Alice. They were at the presumably the Black's house. They were holding hot chocolates in their hands and all three of them were sipping it with a smile on their faces. It was truly touching and Hermione could hardly believe these people came from people closely related to Death Eaters.

Bellatrix was beautiful, she realised. She had round eyes that evidently showed her happiness when it wasn't filled with madness. Narcissa looked happy and she was not as cold and frozen and stiff as Hermione last saw her. Alice, she was the most beautiful and she'll stay like that in Hermione's eyes. Being the only Gryffindor among the circle of Slytherin friends she had, Hermione was proud of her. Maybe house rivalry was something that could be avoided, like Dumbledore had always said.

Hermione flipped the page to see Alice, Eric, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Sirius and Regulus happily lying down on soft, freshly mowed grass. It was like they were carefree teenagers just like typical muggle teenage. Hermione wished she was there to see the happiness in the air.

Sirius was happy because Alice wasn't like the rest of his family. How come Sirius never mentioned it to her? Sirius was close to Harry after all. Bellatrix was like Alice in many ways but she chose the wrong way and ended up blinded and mad, thinking that power was best to get over her sadness. Narcissa was scared and she kept to herself after all these years and her silence brought to her sister's rage especially since Narcissa ignored Bellatrix because she had killed Sirius, Bellatrix decided to place an Imperius on her own sister, to shut her from the constant muttering and mourning. From the Dark Lord's rise everything started going downwards, everything…

Hermione felt her soft tears, she had never felt so vulnerable in her life, something so painful hitting her at the moment she was weakest. Every piece of the jigsaw finally clicked in, it made perfect sense. It was a no wonder.

Hermione eventually fell back into a deep slumber with the album book opened to its last page; a photo taken at a gazebo near a sparkly river, where there were flowers that bloomed beautifully and graciously. Alice was smiling towards the little baby in her hands, Eric's arms were around her waist and he was smiling at the camera, Derrick was making puppy-eyes at the camera with a toy wand in his hand. Narcissa was smiling at the camera with a blonde baby in her arms, Lucius was shrugging his shoulders while smiling and running a hand through his short, unkept hair. The last family was a surprise to Hermione when she first saw it; Bellatrix was holding a girl with dark hair with her husband that seemed sane enough that hugged her from behind. Hermione's last thought before she slept was 'Who is that little girl?'

"Wait a moment!"

Hermione frowned at whoever was at her door. Whoever it was, that person was just utterly impatient. She had just woken up to the constant knocking from an idiot from beyond the doors. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands, she threw her legs off the bed and slipped into her fluffy bunny slippers.

Vision blurred, Hermione walked unsteadily towards her front door. Hermione ran a hand through her messy hair and tied it into a quick pony-tail. She twisted the bolt and yawned before yanking the door open to reveal a certain Slytherin.

"Malfoy", she drawled icily, visibly showing her detest towards him. He smirked and breezed himself past her, allowing himself to enter her house uninvited. Hermione's jaw dropped but she pushed it back up before he turned to face her while raising an eyebrow critically.

Hermione shoved the door close, before turning to him with arms crossed across her chest. "Nice house Granger", he stated, Hermione couldn't detect mockingly or truthfully. "It's Birchwood, Malfoy and I designed it, of course it's nice", she spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. He rolled his eyes, "I don't care if you're Birchwood or a future Malfoy-it must be from the previous night's event- but you're still Granger to me".

Hermione sighed, "Drinks?"

Draco nodded and turned his head to eye her from head to toe. "Cute outfit Granger". Hermione just realised she was wearing a spaghetti strapped black tight sleeping top that was immensely comfortable and pink sleeping shorts that matched her furry bunny slippers. She also wore a long, black, wool fabric around her shoulders to shield her from the cold. Hermione flushed tomato when she saw his eyes on her, but her embarrassment rapidly changed to mild curiosity.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed, "What's with the two worded statements and Granger". Draco shrugged and gazed around the house, with his legs on the coffee table as he leaned lazily on the couch. Hermione sighed disapprovingly and went to the kitchen to fetch the coffee from her timed coffeemaker, "How'd you like your coffee?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"I don't mind", she heard Malfoy's distant voice. Hermione tucked a stranded hair behind her ear and carried the tray out to the living room. "You are a witch, Granger", he mocked. Hermione rolled her eyes and placed the tray on the coffee table. "I like to do it the muggle way", she shrugged.

Malfoy placed his legs down, thankfully respecting the drinks on the table and lifted a cup to drink. Hermione took her own cup and sat on a separate chair next to the couch that was equally comfortable.

"How do you like your coffee Granger?"

Hermione raised her brows at the spontaneous question. But, she just answered it anyway, "I don't really like coffee but I take them".

"Then why'd you have a coffeemaker in your kitchen"

"I need some caffeine to kick in the morning occasionally"

"Why didn't you just brew up a potion?"

"I don't want to spend days preparing the potion, I don't need much anyways, I just need a little pepper-up but not the strong brew like the potion".

"Why do you need them anyways? Surely you haven't been working over time; your department has the highest quantity of employees compared to the rest of the departments"

"I don't need them for work; it's just… never mind… Why are you asking these anyways?"

Draco shrugged and looked away to change the subject. But, Hermione was already in her own world. She was having flash-backs at all her break ups. Was she really somebody boring? Or was it that she was always a hopeless romantic? Or is it the fact that nobody could actually love her except for her money, fame and looks?

Absent-mindedly she called her betrothed by his name; Draco jerked his head to look at her. When she noticed, she gave a confused look and covered up, "I...uh…I... Thought you have plans today. What are you doing here?"

Draco shrugged and placed his empty cup on the tray, "I thought of asking you out, since I have nothing to do until tonight, there's dinner at Blaise's and he insisted you come as well", he paused to roll his eyes at his best friend and continued, "So might as well we spend the day and tonight we'll go together".

Hermione blinked in her cup of coffee, thinking about the pros and cons when spending a whole weekend day with a certain Draco Malfoy. A smirk marred her beautiful features; she could spend time with him for one day but with condition…

"Not a bad idea, but I want to go somewhere", she said casually sipping her not yet finished drinks. Draco took a pastry off the tray and asked her without looking at her eyes, "Where do you want to go?"

"Muggle London"

Draco choked on his food; Hermione hastily poured the drinks in his cup before handing it to him. He grabbed the cup and drained the cup into his mouth. Hermione watched in amusement as he choked and spluttered with the hot coffee. His cheeks were flushed red in horror.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco spluttered his tongue still red in pain.

Hermione cachinnated. Draco blushed in indignation and felt his blood boil in angry temper. Fortunately, Hermione adjudicated to peace when she said, "I'm sorry, it was hilarious to see you so helpless".

"I could have died!" Draco's hands flung in the air in exasperation, threatening temper rising.

"Died asphyxiating?" Hermione aggravated, she loved to see him mad especially since he had always accomplished to do so to her.

"You know what I mean!" Draco's voice rise, his temper too.

"You are a wizard, Malfoy", Hermione repeated in mocked amusement as his chest surged in hackles. She was enjoying his reaction after the same sarcasm he used on her a few minutes ago.

"My wand was out of reach" Draco excused lamely, but Hermione wasn't getting the indication and continued.

"Do wand less magic"

"My mind was blocked in panic" Draco said, guarding his egoism.

"It's called coherent manner" Hermione gestured her hands in a 'you-know-what-I-mean' manner.

"How can you do that when you're going to die?" Draco reasoned, still trying to protect himself.

"You're still living" she stated plainly.

"Barely" Draco retorted.

"Be grateful you're still breathing, Malfoy" Hermione glared in annoyance.

"It would make my job much easier to be dead…"

Hermione stopped dead at that statement. What could his life possibly be like to have such ill-wishes?

"Then why are you mad at me in the first place?"

"I see red because you happened to be enjoying my near-death experience" Draco spat in refusal.

"It's called a mutual feeling, Malfoy" Hermione argued.

"And I wonder how I end up with you" Malfoy rolled his eyes clearly dripping sarcasm out of his mouth.

"If it was my choice, I wouldn't want to end up spending my life with you too. But, since, it is, I'd rather marry you than leave my family and friends broken". Hermione bursted in anger, she was tempted to hex him off, to make her job a lot easier.

"Gryffindor through and through, be selfish for once, you are marrying a Slytherin" Draco contended, while his last few words boiled in sarcasm.

"So is this for your own benefit or for your mother's and father's?" Hermione argued, knowing that what she was saying was true and argued what was his against him.

"My own happiness is theirs, so it's considered my selfishness!" Draco defended himself desperately not wanting his betrothed to see the real him under his mask of ignorance.

"Come on… Just admit it Malfoy, nobody's born selfish after all!" Hermione retorted in anger. Why couldn't he just admit it?

"For your info, there is!" Draco's rage had turned into something else and Hermione secretly feared it but she shrugged it off.

"May I ask, who?!"

"The bloody sick bastard, of course; Voldemort"

Hermione was stricken by the malevolence on his face. She hadn't seen it in a while since the war and it was shocking to see it in reality after so long. That was when Hermione finally curled her body and bit her lip, realising that she had acted ignorant towards his feelings.

Of course Draco had his share of loss; it was a war after all. Hermione had always forgotten that he had a family to be scared for too. Draco was just like the rest of them.

"Look… Let's just cut this out". Hermione tried to reason, not wanting to dwell on the subject further. How could something as common as choking on coffee turn into something so dark and deep? There was an uncomfortable span of silence, before Malfoy spoke, a hint of fading hope in his voice.

"What do you want to do in Muggle London?"

"Let's just have fun… I think we should try to cheer up a little", Hermione noted, she still felt guilty to the change of subject previously. Thankfully, for her, Draco nodded, agreeing but with reluctance.

Draco could see the brunette's hair still damp after her shower while he waited for her in the living room. He had strolled around the living room, to come by a few muggle contraptions he knew. But, what attracted was a photo album opened to the last page.

He realised it was a photo of his family with the Birchwoods and Lestranges. Draco smiled at his carefree parents, 'would-have-been' parents in law and aunt and uncle. He remembered looking at this photo in his mother's favourite album she treasured before the Dark Lord. That evil half-blood, Draco would have loved to see him tortured but it was enough to see the man that wasn't even a man die.

This was one of the only two photos of his cousin that were taken before she died, and Draco barely knew her, but he knew it was her, the reason his aunt and uncle became mad. The Black and Malfoy were biased purebloods but they weren't evil nor were they willing to rid of the impures with the bloods on their hands but everything changed for the respected family. Since the rise of the dark sorcerer, and the loss of the family that brought them together to their conscience, the Birchwoods, everything started to go horribly.

"Are you still there?"

Hermione waved a hand in front of his face as he returned from the universal expedition he had going on in his mind previously. "Sorry, I zoned out a moment ago", he apologised simply.

He acknowledged Hermione's presence when he smiled at him the tiniest of smiles she had ever given him sincerely. He realised she wore muggle clothing just like he had worn to get to her apartment without causing attention. She wore a simple periwinkle tiered flared blouse that stopped at her thigh which were strapless and black jeans. She grabbed a denim jacket and slipped them on before fetching her wand.

Draco knew it was considered simple clothing but he still couldn't believe he was betrothed to such natural beauty even without those fancy clothing. He was used to be surrounded by girls who wear excessive make-up that he couldn't even recognise their real faces.

Hermione returned to the living room after fetching her wand and Draco noticed the only make up she had was a touch of very light lip-gloss to hide her paleness and accentuate her beautiful lips, a bit of colour to her cheeks to hide her pale skin and a small amount of eyeliner and concealer, to distract the view of her eye bags and show off her naturally sparkly round, brown eyes. Her hair that was not damp anymore after a suspected drying charm fell down gracefully on her back with curls. He noticed one thing about Hermione now compared to then was that her hair wasn't bushy anymore instead they were elaborate curls that were stunningly gorgeous.

She dragged him outside the house and put up the wards before taking his arm. Even as he protested, she held him firmly before apparating to somewhere he didn't know.


End file.
